Little Toddler
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: AU. L is left to look out for a toddler B for a whole week. Little did he know... - OOC-ness. Please R&R! Not yaoi. It's just fluffy. : DISCONTINUED until further notice.
1. Day One: 3:35 PM

**I really shouldn't be starting a new story. xD But who cares?**

* * *

"Little Toddler"

Chapter I

"WHAT?" L shouted, jumping up from his chair and slamming his hands on-top of his desk, surprising Watari.

"You heard me. You will be taking care of your Backup while we are away for a whole week." Watari said casually.

L growled, "No fucking way!"

"L! Refrain from using that type of language while I am around!" Watari shouted, "you will do as I ordered. Period." Watari sighed and opened the large oak wooded door behind him.

L glared at B whom slowly emerged from behind the door.

"Hi... Mister L." B mumbled entering the room with a cute shark plushie under his left arm while he dragged a small Pikachu backpack with his right hand.

L frowned at his young (very young) successor before glancing at Watari.

"Starting when?" L asked.

Watari sighed, "Starting right this moment." he said, walking out the door and leaving L and B alone.

B smiled at L. "Hiya!" he cheered, running to wards the young (very young) detective but accidentally tripping over his pikachu backpack's strap and falling forward, letting out a small "oof!" sound escape his pink lips.

L stared at the small boy and burst out laughing.

"Hahaha!" L laughed, clutching his stomach.

B loked up at L with saddened red eyes.

L looked down at B with a smirk playing on his lips.

"H-Hey..." L began, "you're not going to cry, right?"

B frowned, "..." he stayed silent.

L rolled his eyes, "Frea-"

"Wahhhh~!" B cried, tears running down his pink-tinted cheeks.

L flinched, "Now what?"

B continued crying.

"What wrong, freak?" L shouted.

B stopped crying and glared at L.

"I hope you die and rot in hell sooner." B mumered before standing up and walking towards a random room. Even though B was a small child, he was quite the creeper.

L blinked.

This is going to be the worst week of his life.

* * *

**Huzzah! o.o There ya go. L is soo OOc! xD**

**I thank bittersweet-endings-2214 for giving me this idea! You are the best! :D**

**Please Review, yes? :)**


	2. Day One: 6:25 PM

"Little Toddler"

Chapter II

"Mister L..." B said tugging at L's pants.

L sighed and turned to face the young boy.

"What?" L asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

B shifted slightly and blushed, "I-I... U-Umm..." B stammered, rubbing his ankle with his small foot.

L raised an eyebrow in concern, "You... what, Backup?" L asked, kneeling in front of him. And that's when it hit him.

"Backup... Do you need a change of diaper?" L asked, already smelling the unpleasant smell coming from the young boy.

B blushed a deeper shade of red and slowly nodded. "Y-Yes, sir."

L's eyes widened. Well, B was only 5 in a half years old...

"U-Ummm... O-Okay..." L said, standing up and grabbing B by under his arms and pulling him up and carrying him to his room.

This is going to be really awkward once B grows up and remembers that L himself had changed his dirty dipey-wippey. ( :D )

Upon laying B on the bed, L's eye twitched. How do you change a four year old's diaper?

"U-Ummm... How does Roger and Watari change your dipey?" L asked, pulling B's loose blue jeans down.

B blushed again and stared at L. "Mister Wammy usually takes off my dipey and...his voice trailed off. (Me: xD I can't stop laughing! *laughs* )

L stared at his red eyes. "And...?"

B sighed, "He takes off my dipey and wipes my bottom clean with this one white thingy..." B looked up at the ceiling with his index finger resting on his bottom lip while he recalled all the steps on the diaper thing.

"Then... when my butt-ox are clean, he usually gets a new dipey with Elmo on them and puts it on me..." B instructed.

L nodded. This is very awkward indeed.

And so L did all that.

"There." L said, standing back up and helping B get off the bed.

"... I want my pants." B commanded, staring up at L with evil red eyes.

L gulped.

* * *

**I have a feeling that I have permanently lost my sanity...**

**This was very... awkward to type. xD BB is going to kill me... but then again, it's an AU! :D Please leave me a review!**


	3. Day One: 10:07 PM

Little Toddler

Chapter III

"Mister L...?" B said, tugging at the hem of L's shirt.

L sighed for the millionth time and faced the small boy.

"Yes, Backup?" L asked, removing B's small hand from his shirt.

B yawned and rubbed his red eyes with his small widdle hands. (xD)

"I am sweepy." he yawned, jumping ontop of L and snuggling closer to him.

L stared at the small boy on his chest and blinked.

"U-Umm... Wanna go lay on a bed or something?" L suggested. B shook his head, his black silky locks tickling L's neck. (Kyaah~!)

"You are warm, mister L." B whispered, snuggling L's torso even more, if possible.

L sighed and patted B's head slightly.

B shifted slightly and brought his thumb to his lips and began sucking. (x3)

L stared at the young boy before smiling and closing his eyes. He was going to sleep too, anyways.

Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as he thought. Just maybe...

* * *

***sniffle* Awww. Okay, this was weird to type, too. Imagining BB doing all that all of a sudden. o.e AWWWW! Lol. And typing this up while playing Kingdom Hearts 2 is very awesome! :) The music has the right tune to this. :) Mostly Dearly Beloved... Yes, dearly beloved. What a fantastic tune that is. It is very fitting. :) **

**Please review, yes?**


	4. Day Two: 2:06 AM

Little Toddler

Chapter IV

"AHHHHHHH!"

L's eyes immediately shot open upon hearing the loud scream. L sat up, only to be pushed back down by B pounding on his chest with his small hands while his eyes remained closed. Damn, he's dreaming.

"STOP IT! THOSE ARE MY COOKIES! YOU BASTARD!" B cried out, punching L harder.

L winced in pain. Damn, that hurt!

"B-Backu-OW!" L groaned.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" B cried, slapping L's face.

"OW! WAKE UP!" L shouted, grabbing B's small hands to prevent him from slapping him.

"AAAH! THE MONSTER GOT ME!" B cried, kicking his feet against and area only god knows should be treated nicely.

L yelped and let B's hands go, which resulted in B falling off of L's lap and onto the floor.

L stared down at B whom was currently sitting up and rubbing the back of his scalp.

"..."

L stayed silent.

B slowly tilted his head up and stared at L and blushed.

"...He stole my cookie." he pouted.

L sighed and glanced at the clock. 2:10AM. Fuck.

"..." L turned to face B once again and groaned.

"And why did you punch and kick me?" L asked, raising an eyebrow.

B laughed, "I wasn't kicking you! You silly goose!" he scoffed.

"Yes, you were." L said.

"Oh? I was?" B asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

L sighed.

Damn you, Watari.

* * *

**Er... I'm losing my awesome writing skills. xD Oh, wait. **

**This story IS supposed to be written like this. You know? Short chapters, and short sentences. :) **

**Anyways... Sorry for the slow update. :| **

**Please leave me a review! ^^ **


End file.
